


Я писатель, у меня лапки

by jana_nox, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, M/M, POV Coco, Struggling Author Tweets, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021
Summary: У Ендже творческий кризис, жизненным обстоятельствам Марка Туана можно только позавидовать, а Коко готовится приложить лапку к успеху всего мероприятия.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 тексты низкого рейтинга G-T, Хочу такой фанфик-2021!





	Я писатель, у меня лапки

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [an9elinus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an9elinus/pseuds/an9elinus) in the [2021my_prompts_page](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2021my_prompts_page) collection. 



“Первая фраза для романа”, — вбил в навер неудачливый писатель Чхве Ендже, 29 лет от роду, в данный момент с особым садистским удовольствием жующий на последние деньги купленный рамён с пельмешками и яйцом — собственное изобретение, принесшее в его жизнь пока что больше радости, чем литературный талант. Утром писателя ждал режим глубокой экономии и, что важнее, диета, иначе к концу месяца полученных от издательства денег за его (пока) единственный книжный шедевр не хватит даже на квартплату и тогда жить ему в тухлом ванруме на Ханаме и счастья (и пельмешек) не знать.

Если бы Ендже был писателем поудачливее, думала его мальтийская болонка по кличке Коко, он бы сейчас искал “первая фраза для _успешного_ романа” или “как написать роман, который принесет нам много денег на новый золотой ошейник для Коко” или попросту — “как захомутать Марка Туана”. Последнее виделось Коко решением всех их проблем, в том числе финансовых, потому что Марк Туан был красавчиком и богатеньким принцем и Коко хотела жить в его доме. 

Но давайте не будем забегать вперед.

Еще будучи совсем юной, Коко знала, что когда-нибудь ей предстояло повелевать всем миром. Империей. Страной, ну хотя бы частью страны (южной ее половиной, если быть точнее), потому что именно в ней выбрал родиться маленький мальчик по имени Ендже, сердце которого она завоевала, один раз нежно тявкнув и изящно утерев носик белоснежной лапкой. Ендже был покорен, он покупал лучшие игрушки и вкусные косточки и с первой же минуты готов был без колебаний трудиться во славу своей повелительницы и госпожи (то есть Коко).

Его первая книга называлась “Ars Longa Vita Brevis” и имела головокружительный успех на полках книжных магазинов Южной Кореи, несмотря на название на иностранном языке, которое Ендже претенциозно решил не переводить, проигнорировав советы мудрой Коко. “Жизнь коротка, наука вечна”, постмодернистский роман и приключениях двух котомехаников в футуристическом мире после катастрофы на Касивадзаки-Карива, выиграл Хьюго, о чем Коко не забывала рассказать последней таксе с площадки для выгула собак.

На этой же площадке они и познакомились с Марком.

Марк жил в просторной квартирке на Итэвоне. Не Пукчон, конечно, но Коко готова была подождать со своими амбициозными планами хотя бы до третьего успешного романа Ендже, который поможет им встретиться один на один с его гениальным однофамильцем Чхве Шивоном. Дальше доказать на основе анализа ДНК, что Ендже — потерянный в роддоме сын семьи Чхве (литературный талант у них обоих в крови!), было плевым делом, и переезд в старинный особняк и прочие плюшки в виде домика для Коко с персональным бассейном и видом на Кёнбоккун, можно сказать, был у них в кармане.

Но пока что Ендже печально вздыхал и жевал свой рамен, не забыв, впрочем, досыпать Коко в миску рекомендованного ветеринаром специально для нее корма.

(Глядя на Коко, активно уплетающую корм с девственным ягненком за 150 тысяч вон (и это-то всего за кило упаковки!), Ендже печально думал, что еще чуть-чуть и насыпать по одному велению ее лапки столько корма у него не выйдет, а значит, проблему с его профнепригодностью нужно было решать прямо сейчас. Еще раз тяжело вздохнув, он потянулся за телефоном и решительно принялся строчить в твиттер: “Причина, по которой я не пишу сегодня #148: собираюсь безбожно просрать очередной тоскливый вечер, рисуя план для нового домика Коко. Я думаю: размером побольше, с персональным бассейном и видом на Кёнбоккун. Ваши предложения? #ПрокрастинацияЭтоЖизнь #NaNoWriMo #StrugglingWriterTweets”)

Но Коко отвлеклась. Марк был хорош всем — квартирой, откровенно дорогой одеждой, а также привычкой без лишней мысли о пустом кошельке вызывать такси, если за время их совместных прогулок на улице становилось слишком холодно и темно, а у Коко уставали лапки. Стоило им вернуться домой и остаться одним, Ендже частенько, моя и расчесывая ей шерсть, бормотал что-то про то, как Марк являлся идеалом мужской красоты и прочих человеческих добродетелей, но Коко редко прислушивалась к похвалам, направленным не в ее адрес.

Единственным недостатком Марка был засранец Майло, но Коко решила игнорировать его существование, потому что пользы для дальнейшего развития сюжета он принести не мог.

Опубликовав свою первую книгу почти три года назад, Ендже ушел в армию (чтобы научиться защищать Коко, полагала та), оставив Коко с Бэмбэмом, у которого она жила как к-о-р-о-л-е-в-а. Еженедельные ванночки, премиальный корм, общество воспитанных породистых котов — ее жизнь с ним была великолепна! В Бэмбэме было все, о чем настоящая женщина могла только мечтать, но, стоило Ендже вернуться, она все равно благосклонно приняла его обратно в свои объятья. 

Могли ли они с Бэмбэмом знать, что произойдет с ним за годы разлуки? А главное, могли ли они что-то изменить? Ответа на этот вопрос не было у них обоих.

За два года Ендже категорически разучился писать. Бэмбэм называл это “просто райтерский блок, мэн”. Но Коко смотрела глубже и видела опасность, которую представлял для ее великого плана тот факт, что под угрозой собственной жизни Ендже больше не мог выдавить из себя ни строчки, ни буквы, ни даже запятой. 

— Нет, Бэмбэм, я не могу сесть писать следующий роман, который принесет нам славу и бабло — конец цитаты — прямо сейчас, — прижимая трубку к уху, говорил Ендже спокойным голосом человека, который через семь минут возьмет автомат, названный в честь какого-нибудь русского с красивой фамилией, и пойдет убивать людей в очереди за фермерскими помидорами. — Почему? Я скажу тебе почему: я держу на руках и глажу Коко! Это важно, Бэмбэм! Гладить Коко — важно! А издательские сроки можешь засунуть себе в свой тощий тайский зад.

Когда Бэмбэм познакомился с Ендже, тот был еще совсем юным и неокрепшим писателем (это было до курса физподготовки в армии), на руках которого был только первый драфт книги. На самом деле являясь таким же юным и неокрепшим агентом, Бэмбэм вцепился в него мертвой хваткой, и уже через полтора года они покоряли корейский книжный рынок и договаривались о переводах на китайский.

Засовывать сроки в жопу Бэмбэм, молодой, но все-таки профессионал, никогда бы не стал, и, не успев повесить трубку, Ендже тут же извинился перед ним грустным стикером в телеграме.

— Я надеюсь, что Бэмбэм не обидится, — обеспокоился вечно вежливый Марк. 

Услышав эти слова, Ендже недовольно нахмурился, но все же подумал еще и послал вдогонку стикеру гифку с шаловливым персиком, чтобы Бэмбэм не комплексовал по поводу своей внешности. Вытянув вперед голые волосатые ноги в цветастых носках, Марк ободряюще ему улыбнулся и отправил в него хитро сложенный бумажный самолетик из черновиков, валявшихся по всему полу. План был наделать как можно больше таких самолетиков и пойти запускать их над рекой Хан, но сначала они усиленно чесали Коко и Майло (последний окончательно разомлел от их ласк и уснул в середине процесса, слабак), а потом Ендже позвонил Бэмбэм с нудятиной про сроки и издательские дела.

— Что мы отправляем в полет? — поинтересовался Марк, ловко складывая листы А4, усыпанные ровными значками печатного хангыля и хаотичными пометками, написанными нечитаемым почерком Ендже. 

— Жуткую лажу, недостойную марать листы бумаги, — мрачным тоном ругался Ендже. Он тоже взял в руки один из разбросанных повсюду листов, чтобы помочь Марку с самолетиками, но теперь просто смотрел полным отчаяния и безумной надежды взглядом на написанные там строчки, перечитывая их по кругу, гонял туда-сюда куски предложений, пытаясь нащупать ту самую формулу, золотой ключик, который откроет внезапно захлопнувшуюся прямо перед носом дверь в его сердце и позволит ему любить свои тексты снова.

Марк отложил еще один готовый самолетик в сторону и, посмотрев, как Ендже пытается сгрызть до крови заусенец на большом пальце, мягким жестом отвел его руку в сторону. Ладонь его он так и не выпустил, поэтому какое-то время они молчали, держась за руки, а потом Ендже начал говорить:

— Это был роман про переселение душ. Девушка погибла, когда ее силком пытался женить на себе генерал китайской армии. Ее возлюбленный поклялся отомстить, но генерал убил и его. История начиналась с того, что этот парень перерождался в Гонконге 90-х… Это должен был быть рассказ в историческую антологию, буквально двенадцать страниц. Бэмбэм предварительно договорился с редактором. Но потом в сюжете откуда-то вылезли оборотни, завязка безбожно растянулась и-

— Я уверен, что река Хан — отличное место для погребения китайского оборотня и его возлюбленной, — потянул его за руку Марк. — Пойдем, по дороге успеем закупиться пибимпабом? Я взял с собой плед.

Они взяли с собой и плед, и корзинку для пикников, которую Марк как всякий приличный богатей купил прямо вместе с готовым ужином, не забыв даже вкусняшек для Коко с Майло. Поручив Коко заботам Майло (хотя та уже отчаялась натренировать его приносить ей самые аппетитные снэки, не сгрызая их предварительно подчистую), они проболтали весь вечер, не упустив ни одной захватывающей истории Древнего Китая и похоронив, наконец, отважного воина в одной могиле со своей возлюбленной. Пусть этой истории так никогда и не суждено было быть изданной — река Хан помнила куда лучше чернил и бумаги.

За этот вечер твит аккаунта @ars.youngjae набрал больше ста тысяч лайков.

“Причина, по которой я не пишу сегодня #173: Здешний закат невозможно описать словами. #StrugglingWriterTweets #NaNoWriMo”

Коко не помнила, когда Марк появился в их жизни. Возможно, это произошло еще до нее, хотя представить Ендже до того, как он познакомился с ней было страшно — сразу становилось за него тоскливо и от образа одинокого никем не облизанного мальчика со смешной челкой щемило сердце.

— Может, тебе нужно перестать мучить себя?

— Если я не могу написать даже такой малости, в чем вообще смысл? — раскинув руки в стороны, лежал Ендже на диване лицом вниз и страдал.

Они приходили в гости к Марку минимум раз в неделю, потому что комната для гейминга в его квартире стоила отдельного рассказа или даже новеллы. Ну а после нескольких часов “активных боев”, как называли это они, или “пассивного сна” — версия Коко — расслабиться помогали долгие разговоры, пока стрелки часов не начинали намекать на рассвет. 

— Расскажи мне. Мне всегда так нравится, когда ты рассказываешь, — попросил Марк, растянувшись рядом с Ендже. Удобно устроившаяся на подушке Коко не пропустила взгляд, которым он разве что не облизал Ендже, особое внимание уделив расслабленным пяткам и выше (пятой точке) и в итоге попытавшись заглянуть за спутанную к утру занавеску челки и увидеть его лицо. Ендже попытался увернуться, как будто ему было неприятно надоедливое внимание, но потом со вздохом повернулся к нему лицом. Коко могла только посочувствовать, с Майло это тоже никогда не срабатывало. Уже глядя ему в глаза, Марк попросил еще раз: — Ну же.

Отказывать в просьбах Марку могли только люди, крепче характером, чем обычный неудавшийся писатель Ендже.

— Да там и сюжета нет особо, скорее так зарисовка… Эксцентричный миллионер покупает особняк посреди заброшенного датского леса. Внешне у него все отлично, но каждую ночь ему снится, что в дом приходят животные, которые хотят предупредить его, рассказать ему тайну леса. В какой-то момент он находит следы копыт на коврах, и не может уже разобраться, происходит это взаправду или все же плод его воображения.

— Датские кошмарики — всегда ух! — с видом человека, который ни разу в жизни не читал скандинавских детективов, прокомментировал Марк. — Копыта — это типа лошади, что ли?

Ендже засмеялся своим издевательским каркающим смехом, который всегда означал, что насмехается он только над самим собой.

— Олени… Такие страшненькие датские Бэмби. У меня была написано две сцены — как раз эта и еще одна.

— Какая?

Ендже покраснел и прикусил губу, покрывшись темным румянцем. По его лицу было видно, что желание сбежать сейчас было так велико, что он готов был дописать этот проклятущий роман, чтобы не отвечать на этот вопрос. Но взяв, видимо, последние остатки силы воли в кулак, Ендже не сбежал и взгляда не отвел.

— Порно в душе.

Околдованный вначале мертвецки-серьезным тоном его голоса, Марк сначала уставился на него неверяще, а потом принялся визгливо хихикать и кататься по кровати, разбудив Майло и переполошив Коко, которая, справедливо опасаясь за свою жизнь и достоинство, спрыгнула с насиженного места и перебралась в кресло.

— Ну а что ты! Я тоже живой и тоже иногда… сублимирую.

В тот раз, припоминала Коко, сеанс сублимации выпал как раз после того, как Марк хвастался своими новыми татуировками на ребрах, и Ендже строчил как заведенный еще несколько часов после его ухода, но, перечитав написанное утром, отчего-то расстроился и к тексту больше не возвращался.

— Я все сжег, — признался Ендже.

— В смысле роман? — расстроился Марк.

— Да. История кончалась, когда, опасаясь за свою жизнь, миллиардер поджигает собственный особняк и себя вместе с ним. Его спасают бравые спасатели на вертолетах, но в последних строчках читатель угадывает, что жившее в лесу зло все-таки успело добраться до него и теперь выходит в новый мир уже в новом теле и с более широкими возможностями.

— Да уж, — медленно протянул Марк. — Непросто захватить мир, когда все видят в тебе миленького Бэмби. 

Коко обиженно фыркнула на своем кресле и отвернулась от воркующей парочки. При всех своих достоинствах Марк, конечно, важных вещей иногда не понимал. Например, стремления Ендже писать, которым с детства была пропитана его кровь, так что он и помыслить не мог себя без каких-нибудь зарисовок, эссе или просто никчемных писулек (последние, если верить самому Ендже, уже некоторое время преобладали в его творчестве). Или, например, гениального плана Коко по покорению Вселенной (и главное — скорейшему переезду), который был очень, очень важным и требовал скорейшего воплощения в жизнь.

Квартирка, в которой сейчас жили Коко с Ендже напоминала дом тоже благодаря Марку. Нет, Ендже ни в чем не ограничивал ее нужды, регулярно покупая ей новые подушки и махровые одеяльца перед наступлением холодов. Но сам он мог часами торчать перед компьютером, ломая спину на деревянном кухонном стуле, сдаваемым им пахучим аджусси вместе с квартиркой. На первый день рождения после переезда Марк подговорил их друзей скинуться Ендже на подарочную карту в хоумплюс и даже поехал с ними в магазин, чтобы помочь выбрать коврики, рамки для фотографий, шторку для душа со смешными выдрами — короче, всю ту приятную мелочевку, которая делает квартиру домом. 

Сам Марк подарил ему нормальный игровой стул — высокий с мягкой спинкой, на которой Коко могла удобно устроиться, убаюканная быстрым щелканьем клавиатуры.

Но все же играть каждый раз звал к себе. И под мурлыкающий голос Ендже засыпал, пристроив голову ему на грудь.

“Причина, по которой я не пишу сегодня #189: Утром болят пальцы и западает клавиша W. #Valorant #StrugglingWriterTweets,” — с утра первым делом выводил предположительно натруженными пальцами Ендже свой ежедневный твит, пока Марк, фальшиво насвистывая какую-то песенку, готовил кофе в своей фэнси кофеварке на кухне. День только начинался, но Коко видела, что Ендже уже настроился, что ничего полезного он за сегодня не сделает.

Гремела посуда, слышались чертыхания Марка и восторженные попискивания Майло, который сейчас наверняка носился вокруг своей миски (плебей, не мог подождать, пока всех нормально позовут к столу, неодобрительно думала Коко). 

— Это даже не твоя клавиатура, бро! — донесся до них довольный смех Марка.

Ендже тяжело вздохнул еще раз, словно нес на своих плечах все тягости мира, лег обратно на кровать и зажмурился. Взволнованная его состоянием, Коко ткнулась носом ему в плечо и тут же успокоилась, правильно считав его настроение. Ендже сейчас не был несчастен — насколько мог не быть несчастным неудачливый писатель Ендже — наоборот даже, ему было хорошо в этом моменте, в сладком коконе из теплого одеяла и суетливых звуков, доносившихся с кухни (а также компании самой замечательной собаки на свете, разумеется). 

— Завтрак готов! — прокричал Марк. Громче залаял невоспитанный Майло, в ответ Марк захихикал и что-то залопотал ему на непонятном Коко языке. Послышалось клацанье тарелок и шуршание пакетов с собачьим кормом. Коко соскочила с кровати, намереваясь проверить состояние собственной миски и дать Ендже лишнюю минутку, собраться и взять себя обратно в руки. Обернувшись на пороге, она могла только видеть, как тот так и лежит, закрыв глаза руками, и шевелит губами, то ли отсчитывая последние секундочки оставшиеся в охватившем его мгновении, то ли молясь, то ли загадывая желание. 

Какое — ей было невдомек. Но что мог желать глупый мальчишка Ендже, о чем не позаботится для него его гениальная Коко?

Звонок Бэмбэма застал Коко и Ендже за их любимым в последнее время занятием — лежали посреди дивана, кутались в два одеяла и чесали Коко пузико. Ендже снова провел ночь, глядя на мигающий курсор на странице девственно чистого документа в ворде (“Я клянусь, Коко, он подмигивает мне! Так издевательски!”). А сейчас уже время подходило к обеду, и по идее пора было озаботиться приготовлением еды, но в последнее время выбор между раменом и раменом становился довольно невыносимым, поэтому сегодня решено было дотянуть до последнего и схватить с полки первое, что подвернется под руку.

— Уникальная возможность, хен! — с первых слов начал подлизываться Бэмбэм. — Твой драфт понравился “СуДжу Пресс” — а это издательство самого Чхве Шивона, если ты не знаешь.

Коко очень даже знала и, воодушевленная подвернувшейся удачей, с громким тявком рванула к трубке, принявшись облизывать ухо Ендже, чтобы тот отодвинул телефон подальше и дал ей расслышать все в подробностях.

Ендже почему-то облизываний не оценил, оставаясь все таким же ворчливым, как всегда, стоило Бэмбэму упомянуть издательство, договоры или дедлайны.

— Коко, уйди… Какое издательство, я не понимаю. Они что, не знают, что я совсем не пишу?

— Ну, — голос Бэмбэма зазвучал как-то глуше, и Коко была уверена, что дело было не в качестве связи или том, как Ендже держал трубку. — Такое дело, что я... может быть, каким-то образом — по неожиданному даже для меня, уверяю тебя! стечению обстоятельств — показал им кусок твоей книги.

— Какой книги, — угрожающим голосом произнес Ендже, забыв даже поставить в конце предложения вопросительный знак. Его частенько путали с солнечным зайчиком, считая добрым и мягким в общении человеком, но правда была такова, что в действительности он мог легко вербально убить человека, так что его разложившийся и облепленный мухами труп нашли бы где-нибудь за островом Докдо. 

Ничего этого он, конечно, вслух не сказал, но по нависшей над всеми тремя участниками разговора паузе было понятно, что Бэмбэм его понял легко и без лишних слов, такой он был хороший менеджер. 

— Про психушку… ну который “и пулю в сердце”, — сдавленным голосом признался он.

(“На самом деле жанром этой книги стоило скорее бы назвать любовный роман, ведь основной посыл в ней про очень глубокие чувства главного героя к героине/ням, — объяснял Ендже Коко, опасаясь, что она не оценит его задумку. — Просто некоторые образы в нем выражены в переносном смысле, а примитивные существа, вроде нашего Бэмбэма, иногда не могут оценить даже самую удачную метафору."

Коко, в свою очередь, ничего против цепей, смирительных рубашек и кровавых сцен не имела и ждала выхода бестселлера с нетерпением.)

— Марк-хен, — с чрезвычайной бесцеремонностью, присущей только ему, кричал несколькими часами позже Бэмбэм и практически пинками вогнал Ендже в квартиру Марка.

Коко, как и положено настоящей королеве, восседала на руках у Бэмбэма, а чемодан со своими скудными пожитками (Коко искренне надеялась, что ее вещи доставят позже) тащил неохотно плетущийся за ними по пятам Ендже.

— Марк-хен, завещаю его твоим заботам, — продолжал командовать Бэмбэм. — Кормить, поить и не выпускать его из квартиры, пока он не отдаст черновик, который мне не стыдно будет показать в “СуДжу Пресс”. На все про все у вас две недели.

— Но это нереально, манускрипт нужно полностью переписать! — возмущался Ендже.

— Он был у тебя совершенно готов, — воздевая руки к небу (у Коко, все еще сидевшей у него на ладонях, сжалось сердечко, но так сверху наблюдать за разыгравшейся с самого порога их с Ендже квартирки драмой было еще интереснее), — я видел эти 60 тысяч знаков собственными глазами и они были гениальны!

— Почему я не могу остаться в своей квартире? — шел на попятный Ендже, замяв тему пропавшего черновика. — И отпусти Коко, пожалуйста, она нервничает.

Большое спасибо, конечно, но Коко держала ситуацию совершенно под контролем. Хотя забота Ендже всегда была ей приятна.

— Потому что у тебя отключили отопление, а на дворе декабрь! — бесновался Бэмбэм.

— У тебя отключили отопление? — впервые за все это время подал голос встретивший нежданных гостей Марк, бросаясь будто бы вперед, но вместо этого столкнувшийся в узком коридоре с Бэмбэмом и как результат этого столкновения получивший в руки нежное тельце Коко. Быть прижатой к груди Марка всегда было приятно, как и то, что он немедленно обеспокоился благосостоянием Коко. — Бэмбэм, почему ты мне не сказал!

— Кое-кому я уже пообещал не говорить о его проблемах с другим кое-кем, потому что видите ли _Марк-хен расстроится_. У вас есть две недели — вот и между собой заодно разберитесь!

Ендже с Марком долго еще простояли в установившеся после ухода Бэмбэма обиженной тишине, хотя для них прошло не больше пары минут.

Коко, как и всегда, приходилось тяжелее всего, ведь она ощущала течение времени правильно и чувство всепоглощающей неловкости, от которой были избавлены эти двое, с каждой секундой засасывало ее еще глубже. К тому же она понимала их обоих: как Марка, которого лишили возможности ворваться и всех спасти; так и преданного Бэмбэмом Ендже, которому гордость не позволяла проявлять слабину перед самым близким человеком. Если бы спросили ее, Коко бы сразу расставила всех по местам и ответила, что оба они вели себя невероятно глупо. Марк уже и так делал все, что мог (кроме самого главного — решительного признания в своих чувствах к Ендже). А Ендже уже столько раз обнажал свою творческую душу и страдания перед Марком, что стоило бы уже хоть раз обнажиться и в более буквальном смысле и прекратить мучить себя и всех, кто находился рядом (вот только на самом деле находиться рядом в этот самый судьбоносный момент сама Коко бы не хотела).

С другой стороны, если отбросить все эти душевные метания, в кои-то веки все шло по ее плану: они с Ендже наконец-то въехали в квартиру богатенького Марка с его удобным диваном, длинными коридорами и красивыми занавесочками в гостиной, с которыми так интересно было играть.

— Ты мог бы рассказать мне, ты же знаешь, нам с Майло для вас ничего не жалко, — обиженно нарушил тишину Марк.

— Ты и так делаешь для бесполезного меня слишком много, — упрямо поджимая губы возразил Ендже.

— Но ведь…

Тянулись минуты. Пока они сидели и дулись друг на друга или жаловались друг на друга (друг другу?? Коко не понимала, как у них это работает), сама Коко жаловалась единственным дружелюбным ушам в округе — Майло (все равно то, что было у него между ушей, помочь ситуации не могло). Возбужденный оказанным ему вниманием, Майло взвился со своего места, напрыгивая поочередно то на так и застрявшего расстроенно в прихожей Ендже, то на Марка, замершего и так и не решившегося сделать из гостиной шаг навстречу своим гостям.

— Я и так слишком много у тебя… — начал Ендже.

— Гав! — внес свою лепту в разговор Майло.

— Ты переезжаешь и точка, давай вечером еще раз сгоняем за твоими вещами, — спорил Марк, хотя ему уже никто, кажется, не возражал.

— Гав! 

— Я готов вносить свою часть аренды, не сейчас, но я правда соберусь…

— Гав!

— Да я и так не знаю, как проводить с тобой еще больше... — захлебывающийся лай прыгающего туда-сюда Майло оборвал Марка на полуслове, — времени. Майло, да прекрати ты! — раздраженно рявкнул Марк, преодолев наконец разделяющее их расстояние, чтобы взять бесоебящего пса на руки, когда интерпретировавший его движение по-своему Ендже решительно шагнул навстречу, так что они столкнулись у вешалки с верхней одеждой, покачнулись и упали друг на друга, спутавшись руками, ногами и губами.

— Я готов ради тебя на все, — успел только произнести Марк.

Следующий поцелуй вышел более напористым, но в то же время нежным и полным любви. О таких поцелуях писали романы и посвящали им поэмы. Ради таких поцелуев бесчисленное число бардов долгие годы учились связывать буквы в гирлянды слов, предложений, нежных речей и сердечных признаний. Такие поцелуи описывали в потрепанных временем и бесчисленным количеством бережных рук книгах, ради них же — сжигали целые библиотеки таких книг. Гори-гори ясно, главное целуй крепче и ни за что не отпускай.

До сих с любопытством наблюдавшая за процессом с безопасного расстояния Коко коротким тявком подозвала не пострадавшего при падении Майло к себе, и они с достоинством удалились (в случае Майло: просто удалились) в сторону кухни. Их работа здесь была завершена.

С обретением счастливой личной жизни Ендже ничуть не собирался прекращать ныть в твиттер:

— А для чего он еще нужен? — удивлялся он. 

— У хена 75к подписчиков, хен!! И это мы потратили ноль тыщ вон на рекламу! — размахивая статистикой с медиаблейда, вещал всегда прагматичный Бэмбэм разумной части их дуэта — Марку. — А если бы вы позволили мне положить хотя бы 50 тыщ на пост с фоткой, где вы целуетесь…

Но Марк только смеялся в ответ и тянулся целовать Ендже бесплатно и совершенно без всякой пользы для просмотров и охвата.

“Причина, почему я не пишу сегодня #200: переезд в рождественские праздники занимает слишком много времени #ДаМыТеперьВстречаемся #StrugglingAuthorTweets,” — гласил верхний твит в аккаунте страдающего писателя Чхве Ендже, на который ответили все, кому не лень. Это был последний твит перед его хиатусом на Рождество и Новый год — после которых хитроумный Бэмбэм собирался забрать управление на себя, потихоньку подготавливая публику к выходу нового бестселлера своего подопечного.

Идея издать книгу “Я писатель, у меня лапки” была вдохновлена твитом Ендже о том, что он-де не смог бы написать успешно продающуюся книгу, даже если бы та укусила его за нос (к твиту прилагалась размытая фотка ухмыляющегося Майло). Благодаря каким-то неведомым алгоритмам твиттера он завирусился ровно в тот момент, когда Марк с Ендже выясняли отношения, стоя в прихожей. 

За публикацию целиком и полностью отвечал Бэмбэм, хотя Ендже уже пытался внести в нее свои творческие коррективы, утверждая, что это должна быть история о том, как любовь побеждает творческий застой и прокрастинацию. Но Бэмбэм собирался печатать содержимое твиттера @ars.youngjae93 прямо так, перемежая твиты многочисленными кое-как дописанными уныленькими эссе Ендже, которые тот весь прошлый год сдавал ему вместо очередного гениального романа.

Если убрать угрозу материальному благополучию писателя, считал Бэмбэм (и его собаки, неизменно добавляла Коко), и обеспечить тому комфортную жизнь и обед по расписанию, результат не заставит себя ждать! Эта жизнеутверждающая позиция очень хорошо подходила для всяких литературных журналов, но в итоге в дело пошло все, включая: и пряник, и кнут, и назидательную притчу про угрозу дедлайнов и про то, что, оказывается, некоторые авторы вполне себе бойко могут печатать связные предложения, если погрозить им отключением электричества (и правильно замотивировать морковкой в виде красивенького Марка Туана, призывно ждущего, как вы допишете сколько-то там слов дневной нормы — голенького и под одеялом).

В названии новой книги Ендже было три тысячи китайских иероглифов (или где-то около того, Коко не умела считать), и из всех их можно было составить “я люблю тебя, Марк Туан”. Но на самом книжка деле была совсем не о том.


End file.
